Good Morning Sternbild
by Em-dolly
Summary: A small drabble about how Barnaby contemplates his next move after Jake's death, with the company of our favourite old man. Slight BunnyxTiger, if you squint.


_This fic takes place directly after episode 13. Bunny quietly contemplates what his next move should be._

* * *

><p>"Oi, Bunny~!"<p>

Barnaby turned his head in alarm to see his clumsy partner running towards him, a brown paper grocery bag in one arm, and the other waving frantically at him.

The blonde hero was seated on a park bench, reading this mornings paper waiting for his older companion to return. The man had woken him up ludicrously early this morning (something old people do; Barnaby had grumbled under his breath as he got dressed), insisting on them going for coffee before work.

"Kotetsu, please don't use that nickname in public. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Kotetsu came to a halt in front of him, a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, sorry!"

Barnaby sighed, knowing full well that he was in fact not sorry at all. The older man had always referred to him by that ridiculous nickname, and even though it embarrassed him, a secret part of his heart admitted to liking the affectionate name. One could say that it kind of grew on him.

The blonde folded his paper in half and put it to the side, glancing up at the older man. "Well? Where's my coffee, old man?"

Kotetsu pouted and clucked his tongue at him, his free hand going to his hip. "What kinda attitude is that? Show a little more respect to your superiors."

"Superiors?" Barnaby laughed. "Elders definitely, not superiors. At least not to me."

"Pfft. Give it up, hotshot. You're a hundred years too young to compete with me," the older man grinned and sat next to him on the bench. Barnaby just rolled his eyes. How lame could one person get?

"So where's the coffee?" he asked again, Kotetsu apparently becoming hard of hearing as well in his old age. After being woken up so early this morning, the young hero could use the caffeine. Especially if he was to tolerate his partner this early in the day.

"Calm yourself, Bunny," Kotetsu sighed as he rustled through the contents of his bag. Balanced on top of his things was a cardboard tray with two steaming coffees. He passed one to his companion. "Here, double double."

"Thanks," Barnaby exclaimed earnestly. He could feel something of a headache coming on. Hopefully this would nip the annoyance in the bud. As he took a sip, he looked to his right and watched the older man take a couple of apples out as well.

"Here," Kotetsu smiled. "An apple a day keeps the doctor at bay. Or would you prefer a carrot, Bunny-chan?"

Barnaby's eyes narrowed. He knew then that he might need more than a cup of coffee to nip this particular annoyance in the bud. He snatched the apple out of the man's hand. "Would you kindly stuff it, old man? And I believe the saying is 'an apple a day keeps the doctor _away. _Not at bay."

Kotetsu laughed warmly, seemingly unaffected by Barnaby's brand of contempt. "Whatever. I fight crime, not teach grammar."

The blonde sighed animatedly before raising the apple to his lips. He bit into the smooth surface with a resounding crunch, enjoying how the juices filled his mouth. How long had it been since he had enjoyed something as simple as an apple?

He supposed it had been a long time. When one's life is consumed with revenge, among other things, the simple things seemed to have dropped to the bottom of the priority list. Ever since that fateful day 20 years ago, every moment of his life had been scheduled. His life became strained, and organized, and tense. No time for friends, or hobbies. He had to strive to become someone who could protect the people he loved. He had to learn and consume every bit of knowledge he could so he could find the person responsible for ruining his simple life, and make them pay. And he had, Barnaby realized.

What does a person do when the goal that had been working towards their entire life is met? He was unsure, maybe a little lost now that Jake Martinez had been put to rest. Although his comrade Kriem was still in a coma state and not suited yet for questioning, Barnaby still found a sense of relief.

Maybe just sitting on a park bench, feeling the warm morning sunlight on his head, the delicious smell of coffee wafting in the air around him, and his partner's company could be enough for now.

Green eyes glanced to his side, taking in the sight of the older man next to him. One arm was looped lazily across the back of the bench, lending to his relaxed posture. Long legs were stretched out and crossed at the ankle as he brought his own coffee to his lips, sipping appreciatively, the caffeine no doubt helping to awaken a body still clinging to sleep from the night before. Then those amber coloured eyes caught green, eyebrows arching in question, and warm smile spread across a face that should always be smiling. Barnaby quickly returned his gaze to his own coffee, face flushing with little embarrassment at being caught staring. The blonde leaned back to quietly sip, joining his partner in simply taking in the sight of the park in the morning sunshine, and beyond it, the hustle and bustle of the proud city that they had protected against the siege of Ouroboros.

A soft sigh left him in contentment. Yes, he decided. This could be enough.


End file.
